FanFictions of Storyline-less Video Games
by awesomeguy7676
Summary: Yep. I have an actual FanFiction this time. Not facts. Anyway, these games seem like they can't have any FanFiction for it. However, they can. No, this isn't a creepypasta.
1. Introduction

Well, I've been offline for a long time. Sorry. Very busy. I started a blog though. I'll share it in a bit.

Anyway, enough rambling, let's get on with this story.

Actually, I should say STORIES.

These stories are of games that you NEVER thought were possible to have stories of.

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ANY OF THE STORIES. THEY ALL ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE TEXT. IT CAME FROM MY HEAD.**


	2. Part I - Mobile Games, Part One

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM ANY OF THE STORIES. THEY ALL ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.**

**THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE TEXT. IT CAME FROM MY HEAD.**

**Let's get started.**

**Flappy Bird**

(Note that these stories are going to be relatively short. Probably about 100-300 words long each.)

Looking forward, the bird knew he couldn't do it. It was too risky. He did it anyway. He flapped his wings. _Flap, flap, flap_. He had to get through the pipe. He had to get to his family. He had to tell his family about what happened. The road was blocked. He had to go through the pipes.

He managed to get through the first pipe. He knew there were many more to come, but he continued, flapping his wings. _Flap, flap, flap_. He went passed the 2nd pipe. _Flap, flap, flap_. Another pipe whizzed by. He went faster. _Flap, flap, flap_. Past the 4th pipe. The 5th pipe. The 6th pipe.

He knew he was almost home; he could sense it. Then, something horrible happened: He crashed. He fell to the ground, knowing that he was going to die. He was never going to make it home. He cried as he said his last words: "I will live!"

A minute later, he found himself at the start, once again. He was alive, for he was the bird, the destined bird, the chosen one: Flappy Bird.

**Okay, that was actually… so-so! Let's see what's next.**

**Fruit Ninja**

"Sir, someone is slicing all of the fruit!" a boy shouted.

"Good. Very good. Bring the fruit to me. I shall throw it into the volcano," the sensai

The boy was a recruit of the Fruit Haters Academy. He couldn't stand fruit. He hated those things. He had tasted one before. It had tasted horrible.

Suddenly, a cart stopped by at the Fruit Haters Academy. It rang the bell. _Ding dong, ding dong_. The sensai opened the door. "Who is it?" the sensai asked.

"It is I, the Fruit Master. I shall sell you these items when you find the legendary… Starfruit," the Fruit Master replied.

"Fruit? Do you know who you're speaking to? I hate fruit!" the sensai shouted. He slammed the door in his face. He sulked to his throne. He hated fruit so much, it wasn't even funny.

The boy, who was outside at the park at the time, went back to the academy and was greeted by the Fruit Master.

"Hello. I am the Fruit Master. Would you like some Starfruit?" the Fruit Master asked.

"No. I hate fruit. Get it away from me. Get out of here. Now," the boy replied.

The boy started to walk away, but the Fruit Master stopped him.

"These fruit taste REALLY good. Try one," the Fruit Master said, knowing that he would like it.

"No. I don't want to eat the fruit. Go away. Go away now, or I shall summon the sensai," the boy replied.

"Eat it. Eat it now," the Fruit Master insisted.

"No. Stop as- You know what, I might as well. You'll just keep pestering me anyway," the boy said.

As the boy ate the fruit, he started to smile. A grin spread across his face. He had

never ate something that tasted so good in his life.

"This is the best fruit ever! Where'd you get it?" the boy asked. He had wanted more.

"Starfruit are very hard to find. However, I'm pretty sure the sensai slices it every day in his fruit-slicing dojo. I think he has a tree or something," the Fruit Master replied.

"Oh. Can I have some more?" the boy asked, thinking that he would get the reply of 'No'.

"Yes, as long as you come to the Fruit Academy, where you can learn about more fruit that tastes awesome. You should come," the Fruit Master answered.

"But… I once ate this green fruit and it tasted horrible!" the boy said, not knowing that what he ate was a vegetable.

"That was not a fruit. That was a vegetable. Everyone hates those," the Fruit Master replied.

A smile formed on the boy's face. He looked at the Fruit Haters Academy.

"So long, stupid academy. See you when I DESTROY you at the Fruit Academy!" the boy eagerly said towards the academy.

With that, the boy trudged off happily towards the Fruit Academy.

**Wow. I never expected that to be that long. I think that was about 400 words or so. And next is…**

**Cut The Rope**

**Warning: This may come to you as a creepypasta. I assure you, it isn't really that creepy. In fact, I find it kind of funny!**

Om Nom was happy at his home. From his cardboard box, he was constantly getting free food- Or specifically, candy. His owner knew he loved candy, so he constantly got candy, free of charge. However, someone had to cut the ropes to get the candy. This was never easy, and this often ended with a sad Om Nom.

Om Nom was starting to get huge. Day after day. Candy after candy.  
"_Om Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom_," was a sound often heard by the monster. One day, he started to outgrow his box. He was even bigger than the box itself!

"Here, little buddy. Use this dog house," the owner of the monster said.

Om Nom quickly outgrew that as well, so he had to move into the garage. Eventually, that got too big as well, so his owner was getting Om Nom a new container.

One day, Om Nom was nowhere to be found. The owner shrugged and turned on the TV.

"A huge creature is attacking New York City! It's eating away at Times Square, slowly eating every single candy within a 2.5 mile radius. More on that at 7," the news broadcaster said.

The owner of the creature looked at the monster terrorizing New York City. It looked like… the monster that was left on his doorstep! The monster that he fed candy to.

Soon, the world was out of candy. Nobody had any candy anymore, because the green creature ate it.

Years later, Om Nom was thrown into the sun. Nobody spoke of him ever again.

And that is the story of Om Nom, the little creature that completely obliterated New York City.

**Wow. Was that a creepypasta of some sort? I don't know. I guess it isn't really that scary. A green creature eating candy everywhere. It's not like it's destroying a city. It's just eating candy.**

**I'm not done yet. These 3 stories are just the beginning of this new series. This series is… FanFictions of Storyline-less Video Games**

**(I'll think of something more original later. It's hard to think of one… It's driving me crazy.)**


End file.
